1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for designating context for an application program (commonly referred to as an "applet") in a windowing environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for designating the context within which an applet is to be executed, such as the context defined by a container applet when execution of an editor applet is initiated, and in which the editor applet must operate until the completion of its function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Window application products such as Microsoft Excel for Windows.RTM. are known as a software application for performing and processing tasks by jumping between user selected application programs (hereinafter "applet"). Each applet is an independent function, such as an input function or an output function, and collectively the applets permit the operator to perform a specific task.
There are at least two types of applets: a container-type applet or an editor-type applet. Container applets represent containers in which data or other containers are to be held. For example, a container applet such as a "file cabinet" is a type of container ordinarily at the top of the hierarchy of containers. A file cabinet contains folders, messages, and data objects, each of which is also a container. A container applet could also be a folder which may be a general folder or a mailbox folder. A container applet may also be a message wherein the message may be a facsimile message, phone message, modem message or an E-mail message. All of the above folders and messages may be contained in the file cabinet container.
On the other hand, editor applets create or manipulate data to be stored in a designated container such as a general folder or a facsimile message. Editor applets ordinarily do not permanently store data. For example, a message editor edits a message that is stored in a general folder or may request the message to be faxed.
Upon initiating an editor function, the container applet may provide the editor applet with information such as a parameter as to how to process data for the container. For example, a facsimile message container must designate parameters for the scanner editor in order for it to store scanned data into the facsimile message container in the proper format. On the other hand, a general folder need not set any parameters since this container can accept data in any form. In addition, the container applet must also designate a database in which the data created by an editor is to be stored upon completion of the editor function.
Since a container must designate the parameters and designate the location for data to be deposited, problems arise when more than one container is open and there is only one editor applet operating. That is, in the case where more than one container is open, the calling container might no longer be "in focus". The editor applet, upon completing its function, will deposit its data with the container which is in focus or the editor may try to deposit the data in a container which no longer exists.
Heretofore, an editor applet has not been able to determine how to initialize its operation, how to complete its operation based on a context of the container applet, or where to deposit its data in the case where the calling container applet is closed. Consequently, windowing application programs do not operate in the manner in which the user intuitively expected the integrated application program to perform.